


Flowers

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Declarations Of Love, Florist Magnus Bane, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec was aware that his idea was risky. Magnus owned a flower shop for a reason -  the man knew all there was to know about flowers. What fit for each occasion, which ones matched in a bouquet, and what meanings different flowers carried. It would have been risky, if Alec didn’t know exactly what he wanted the flowers to say.





	Flowers

Alec walked into the store, inhaling his lungs full of the floral scent.

“Hey Maia,” he greeted the woman behind the counter. “Is Magnus working?”

“He left an hour ago,” Maia said. “Said something about you two having a date and that he had to leave early so that he can finish dinner before you get there.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here actually,” Alec said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I want to buy him flowers.”

“Flowers?” Maia asked, his eyebrows raising curiously. “For Magnus? You better know which flowers to buy.”

Alec was aware that his idea was risky. Magnus owned a flower shop for a reason -  the man knew all there was to know about flowers. What fit for each occasion, which ones matched in a bouquet, and what meanings different flowers carried. It would have been risky, if Alec didn’t know exactly what he wanted the flowers to say.

“I know,” he said, voice full of determination. “I want red roses.”

“You are aware they mean-,” Maia carefully started to ask, but Alec stopped her before she could finish, bashful to hear it out loud. 

“I know. I want twelve of them.”

* * *

Alec’s hands were sweating as he stood behind Magnus’ door. It had been a while since he’d felt this nervous about meeting Magnus, the bouquet in his hand feeling like it weighted ten times more than it did in reality.

He was filled with butterflies as he lifted his hand and knocked gently, his breath coming out shaky as he exhaled. He felt nervous but also excited, so it wasn’t difficult to smile back as Magnus opened the door with a happy expression on his face.

“Alexander!” he greeted airily. “Come in, the food is almost ready.”

Magnus moved aside to let Alec in, and Alec was immediately greeted by a delicious smell. 

“It smells amazing in here,” Alec commented, turning to look at Magnus as he shut the door.

“Thank you,” Magnus replied happily, his eyes falling to the flowers for the first time. 

“These are for you,” Alec said, rather unceremoniously thrusting them towards a surprised Magnus. He didn’t say anything, and hid his surprise as he took the flowers from Alec.

“Thank you,” he said. “They are lovely.”

Alec wasn’t sure if they were stuck in a situation where both of them knew what was happening but didn’t dare say it out loud, or if Magnus just thought that Alec had learnt nothing during the time they had been dating. Explaining his gesture felt dumb, so he gave Magnus a nod and a smile and followed him to where he had already set the table.

“Sit down, I’m going to bring the food,” Magnus said and disappeared to the kitchen.

Alec did as he was told and sat down, and it didn’t take long for Magnus to come back. He had the flowers in a clear glass vase, and he set the flowers on the table before he went back to get their food.

The meal was tasty, and the conversation flowed naturally, like it always seemed to do between them. At some point the topic turned to their first meeting, and Magnus laughed with his eyes shining and his smile wide.

“I can’t believe you almost bought white lilies.” He said, still as amused as he was every time he recalled how they had met, when Alec walked into his store for the first time. “Who gives someone white lilies on their birthday? Very goth of you Alexander.”

“How was I supposed to know they are typical funeral flowers,” Alec said, rolling his eyes but smiling, because how could he not when Magnus was basically a beam of sunshine sitting on the other side of the table. “They looked beautiful.”

“Well I’ll give you that,” Magnus said, agreeing. “Sometimes I forget that not everyone knows as much about flowers and their meanings as I do.”

“You know a lot,” Alec agreed, sensing an opportunity and continuing. “But I’ve learnt a thing or two too.”  

Magnus’ eyes went to the roses on the table, and he looked like he was debating whether to say something or not. “Red roses…”

“A dozen of them,” Alec confirmed, waiting nervously for Magnus’ reaction. “What does a dozen red roses mean, Magnus?”

Magnus’ eyes went to Alec’s, wide as the realisation set in. Alec hadn’t picked the roses just because they were cliche flowers to bring to someone on a date, and the number of them wasn’t a coincidence.

“Romantic love,” Magnus whispered. “A declaration of love.”

Alec smiled at Magnus’ awestruck face, saying out loud what he had already said in Magnus’ language. “I love you.”

Magnus said nothing as he stood up and walked to Alec’s side of the table, grabbing Alec gently by his arm and pulling him up. Alec went willingly, and looked Magnus in the eyes as the other man studied his own, his warm hands holding Alec’s face.

“I love you too,” he said finally, closing the distance left between their lips.                             . 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a snippet of a longer fic I've been planning, I saw the prompt flowers and couldn't resist :D


End file.
